


hurricane

by nico_niikura



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_niikura/pseuds/nico_niikura
Summary: After the Brazilian Grand Prix, the last thing Charles wants to do is see his teammate.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the spectacular Ferrari crash in Brazil, I absolutely had to write a fic about the aftermath. My angry little boys are angry and feisty in this, and bottom!Charles really comes to life in this.

Charles walked back to his hotel room, no appetite for dinner. He didn't want to see Seb at all. At the same time, he was kicking himself for not leaving enough room, even though he was positive it wasn't his fault. It was definitely Seb's fault. He didn't want to have any more of an argument with his teammate than he already had at the briefing. They eyed daggers at each other, and nearly got into a fistfight. Charles was _so _pissed at Seb that he didn't want to see him until he absolutely had to. No sir.

That was all shattered when Charles walked to his room and noticed the door was ajar. He approached it carefully, and barely opened the door to look inside. Was this room service? No way, not this late in the day. He didn't have any idea who it could be until he spotted _him._

It was Seb. Fucking Seb. In his room. On his bed. In casual clothing. Fucking Sebastian Vettel.

_Merde__,_ he cursed to himself. What was he doing in his room? _Clearly__, _he was trying to establish some sort of dominance. Why else would he be here? To say hello, have a nice chat, and then goodbye?

No way. Not after today.

Charles decided that there was no time like the present to tell Seb exactly what he felt to his face, so he strode in like nothing was going on. Seb gave him an unreadable look. Was he pissed? Was he happy? Who knows. Not Charles.

Charles stared him down. Their stares could light something on fire. Seb was sitting down on Charles' bed in a t-shirt and jeans. Charles was unfortunately still in his race suit, having not changed since that morning. Charles was staring like no tomorrow, somehow trying to _scare _him off with eyes.

But Seb would not yield.

He broke the silence. "Hello, Sebastian. What are you doing in my room?"

Seb gave him a calculated stare. "I think you know why I'm in your room."

"How did you get _into _my room, anyway?"

"Money can do wonderful things," Seb said.

Charles was silent, contemplating what Seb said. Clearly, he paid someone to give him Charles' room key. Who did he pay was the question.

It didn't matter right now. What mattered was whatever the fuck Sebastian was going to say next.

Seb looked down at his nails, examining them. "I'm here because of our little 'incident' during the race today."

"And what do you want to do? Apologize for it?"

"It wasn't my fault," Seb said, grinding his teeth together.

"You didn't leave me enough space, Sebastian," Charles said.

"You were the one that bumped into me," Seb retorted.

Charles scoffed. "Are you blind? You turned into me while trying to overtake."

Seb was quiet again. He stopped looking down at his nails, now looking at Charles' feet.

"You know what liars deserve, don't you?"

Charles looked at him in confusion. "I'm not a fucking liar."

"Liars deserve to be punished," Seb said quietly.

"Look, can we just get passed this? This is getting ridiculous," Charles said. He shifted his weight between his legs. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He didn't want to keep fighting with Seb over nothing. "Whatever the FIA says is whatever the FIA says."

"You know I wouldn't be happy with that, and I know you wouldn't either."

Charles gulped, the air in the room feeling thin. Was it always so hot in here? It felt suffocating, being in this room. Especially now that there was a very angry German in there with him.

Sebastian motioned Charles to come closer. He hesitantly obeyed, going up to the man until he was barely a meter away from him. Sebastian motioned him to come even closer, and he did. They did not stop staring at each other throughout the exchange.

Seb stood up, barely matching the Monegasque in height. He put his hands on Charles shoulders and pushed him onto his knees. Charles fell with a loud thump, even more confused by this chain of events than he was before. He didn't even notice Sebastian was unbuckling his pants until he saw his dick in front of his face.

"Suck it," was all Seb said.

"What the fuck? No," Charles replied. He didn't get up right away, and before he knew it Seb's hands were on his head and forcing himself into Charles' open mouth.

Charles choked at the force of Sebastian's dick in his throat. It was very big and very deep inside of him. Seb kept his vice-like grip on Charles his head and forced it up and down.

Charles wanted it to stop. He couldn't bear getting face-fucked. He understood why his girlfriend always complained about it to him. It was painful and he couldn't stop gagging.

"If you're not a good sport about it I guess I'm going to have to fuck you too," Seb said. Charles' eyes widened at that, and he slowly but angrily started to suck Seb's dick on his own accord.

Seb's grip loosened on Charles' head as he groaned. Charles didn't bother to move, knowing that this was the only way out of this. He wasn't about to pussy out at his teammate. He was going to suck that dick like his life depended on it.

Charles put his hand around the base of Seb's dick, squeezing lightly. He went faster, ignoring his gag reflex and attempting to breath as much as he could. He swirled his tongue around and made sure to pay extra attention to the tip. This earned him many groans from Seb, who was clearly appreciating his efforts.

Seb only grew harder and harder, making it hard for Charles to even fit his mouth around it. He tried his best though, making sure he wasn't using any teeth and sucking in to put pressure on Seb's dick. It was difficult in all honestly, but Charles didn't really have a choice.

All while this was happening, Charles was thinking of a plan to get back at Sebastian. He wasn't going to let him leave without giving Seb what he deserves.

Seb tugged at Charles' hair, indicated he was going to cum. Charles continued to suck, going faster and harder than he had before. Suddenly, Seb came into Charles' mouth and Charles choked in response. It was so thick, and viscous, and warm. He swallowed it all up until there was nothing left.

Sebastian finally let go of Charles' head, leaning back on the bed, his cock pulsing with the post-orgasm relief. Charles then got up, wiped his lips, stuck a finger in his mouth, and turned Seb onto his stomach.

"Hey, what the fu- ah!" Seb moaned when Charles pulled his pants down and slipped the slick finger into his ass.

"Now it's my turn," Charles said. He explored Seb's ass carefully, taking turns between thrusting it into him and twisting his finger around. Seb looked flustered, his moans growing more and more intense.

Charles then took his finger out and undid his racing suit. He pulled out his own dick and slicked it up with some saliva. Then he prepared himself to enter Seb's ass.

It was warm and tight. Nothing like a vagina. It felt so incredibly good on his cock, his mind started to go blank. Seb was moaning with no regard for anyone near them, and Charles was groaning while continuing to thrust into Seb. It was hot, so hot in that room, Charles felt he had gone through a hurricane. The biggest warmth was coming from his dick, and he could feel it growing bigger and bigger.

"_Bitte__, __bitte__, bitte_!" Seb kept begging him to go faster and faster, and Charles complied. He felt an new invigoration go through him, and he continued to thrust into Seb like there was no tomorrow.

Seb suddenly came again, spewing hot sperm all over Charles' sheets. Charles was getting close himself, and he felt the tension build up inside of him until he couldn't hold it anymore.

He came into Seb's ass, nothing stopping him from letting it all out. He came until he physically couldn't anymore, then he slipped out of Seb's ass. Sebastian was on the bed, a sweaty hot mess.

Wait, hot? Did Charles think Seb was hot?

He shook his head, not even trying to think about any of that right now. Charles zipped up his suit, then went to the bathroom to grab a towel. He came back, and wiped up the mess on his sheets.

Now what was he going to do with Seb...

"You should probably take a shower," Charles said blankly. 

"Y-you should too," Seb said between gasps. His face was flushed, his breathing fast and ragged. Charles couldn't help but notice these details, even though he didn't want to. What was wrong with him?

"Fine," Charles said. He then began undressing.

"What are you doing?" Seb asked him incredulously, eyeing him.

"Oh come on, we just fucked and you can't even stand seeing me nude?"

Charles smirked at Seb's expression, and continued undressing. He was finally naked, and he went to the bathroom, tossing the towel aside. He would pay room service some hush money later to compensate for their mess.

"I'll be first," Charles announced. He then turned on the shower, setting it to a much cooler temperature than he usually would. He was hot and sweaty, and he needed to find some relief from the sticky feeling he had.

He put a towel on the sink, and jumped into the shower. It was cold, but it felt nice on his hot skin. He waited to the water to warm up a little bit, then started soaping himself up.

He didn't notice the door opening, and the shadow of a man trying to get into the shower. He did notice the sudden feeling of bare skin against his, but it was too late by then.

He turned around, seeing Seb. He was about to yelp when Seb silenced him with a kiss. It was sloppy and wet, but everything was when it was in the shower. Charles melted into it, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. He didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Do you always keep the shower on this cold?" Seb teased him, grazing a hand against Charles' cock. Charles breathed in sharply, goosebumps rising at the sensation. He started to get hard again. He couldn't believe himself. What was going on? Why was he suddenly wanting to fuck his own teammate, whom he was angry at earlier?

Seb grabbed his ass and kept stroking Charles' dick. Charles started feeling hot again, and he couldn't help but feel thankful for the cold shower. Charles' dick grew bigger and bigger, and Charles noticed Seb's was growing as well.

Seb then bent Charles over, then teased Charles by putting in just the tip. Charles whined, and Seb chuckled before pushing himself all the way in. 

It was a totally different feeling, being fucked. He could feel all of Seb's big dick inside of him, and it made him so hot and hard. Seb then started moving and Charles realized _oh fuck, this feels so fucking good, holy shit. _Every time Seb thrust into him Charles felt oh so close to cumming. He couldn't help the moans he made, the _s'il__ vous plait's_, the _merde's_ and the other colorful language that he would spew out. It turned him into a babbling mess, incoherent and absolutely at will to whatever Seb wanted. 

Seb kept fucking him harder and harder, and Charles kept moaning, feeling so dirty and yet so hot. He was grabbing onto anything he could, trying to stay upright so Seb could keep fucking him. His mind was going blank, and orgasm coming to life in his groin. Even though he wasn't being touched, he couldn't help but feel so much while being fucked. It was the most blissful experience he had ever had in his life.

He came hard, and then right after Seb came again. They both gasped for air, and Seb pulled out of Charles, making him feel empty and hollow. Charles stood up, unsteady on his feet, and fell into Seb's arms. Seb steadied him, then they looked at each other. Seb looked... happy? He wasn't quite sure what the expression was, but he did know that he _really _wanted to kiss him. Right now.

The kissed for a while, making out loudly. Charles didn't care, and neither did Seb. All they cared about was being in that moment, feeling each other's skin and lips. 

They kissed long enough that the water was actually turning cold. Like, a lot colder than it should have been. Charles started to be reminded of those dreaded ice baths he's taken before Seb reached over and turned off the water. Charles was plunged into the cold air, and he started shivering. Seb looked at him with... compassion? 

"We should get some towels on," Seb said. Charles nodded, and went in for a chaste kiss. They broke off, and Seb led Charles out of the shower. Charles grabbed his towel from the sink, and tossed another one to Seb. Seb smiled lightly and took it, drying himself off. They both dried off awkwardly, as if not knowing what to say to each other. I mean, they had just fucked _again, _what were they were supposed to say? 'Hey, nice dick you had. Really felt good in my ass.'

_Stupid,_ Charles said to himself. He was so stupid. Why would Seb want to talk to him? They were supposed to be angry at each other. But now, Charles didn't know what to think of Seb. 

Charles walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He went over to his suitcase and grabbed some underwear, putting it on quietly. Seb walked out of the bathroom similarly to Charles, except he wasn't wearing a towel. Charles watched him as he went to his clothes and grabbed his own underwear. He glanced at the spit stains on it, and shrugged. He didn't bother putting it on before he sat on Charles' bed.

Charles glanced at him awkwardly, then looked away. He pretended to be drying his hair while he thought quickly. Was Seb going to leave? He didn't want him to leave. They had something special now. There's no way he would leave.

"Would you like to stay?"

Seb looked up at him. Charles kicked himself in his head for saying that. What if he says no, what if he doesn't want to, what if he's still angry at him, oh god there's no way-

"I can't exactly change into my clothes right now, can I?" Seb smiled that wonderful smile of his. 

Charles let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Every thing was alright now. 

He threw his towel on the bench near his bed and made his way to the bed. He turned out the lights, and laid down on it. Seb laid down next to him, then nuzzled into him for comfort. Charles accepted it, feeling the same pounding in his heart as before. The air still felt hot, but it was a lot less sticky than before.

Before Charles could even comprehend that thought, he shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like three or four hours. I watched the race late, but it was so insane I couldn't not write a fic involving it. And no one else was, so I decided to indulge myself. Also, I don't think it's possible for men to orgasm that many times, but I don't really care.


End file.
